


People Watching

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Unrelated Worm One Shots [6]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Neighbors, Secret Identity, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Rosa likes watching her neighbors
Series: Unrelated Worm One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	People Watching

Rosa’s neighbor isn’t often home.

Rosa knows many things about her neighbors, probably more than they think she does.

It’s been a long time since Angela and Maria left to built their own families. Juanita has children of her own, now.

There isn’t much for her to do with her day beside watching the neighbors.

And the one in the appartement in front of hers isn’t often home.

The Neighbor comes home late, when he comes at all. Sometimes a full night goes by before she sees him, or two, or three. The longest time he went without going home was two weeks, but it’s far from usual, and Rosa thinks he must have been on vacations.

Curious. Very curious.

Rosa resolves to keep watching the Neighbor.

She’s always liked mysteries.

Rosa might be in slightly over her head. 

She thinks the Neighbor might be a cape.

Since there seemed to be no clear pattern as to his absences, she took the habit of writing them down on a calendar, in the hope of discerning one.

There is, indeed, a pattern. The absences almost always occur either when cape violence flairs up in the city, or after Endbringers attacks.

The Neighbor is probably a cape. 

Since it is pretty unlikely that anyone will suddenly realize Rosa knows the Neighbor is a cape, she decides to keep watching him.

She wonders which cape he is?

Hmm.

He’s not home during Endbringers attacks, which means he’s part of the Protectorate, and only one of the Protectorate heroes have a beard.

Hmm.

Maria asked her to watch her children for the weekend.

Olivia, Julia and José are delightful and lively, and it’s always a treat to have them over.

They spend a lovely day at the Boardwalk, and José is surexcited as they go home, and runs straight into the Neighbor.

He takes it pretty well, and Rosa finally gets a formal introduction, and with it, his name.

Later, when Maria comes to get Olivia, Julia and Jose, she asks Rosa how she is doing. If there is anything new in her life.

Rosa thinks about the Neighbor.

She doesn’t say _I discovered Armsmaster’s secret identity_. It sounds like bad decision making.

“I got to know one of my neighbors,” Rosa says. “He seems to be a pretty good guy so far.”


End file.
